


Shifting Relationships

by MaleThirst



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Horny Day, M/M, bareback, boss/employee, scent, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: It’s an rough love story, man meets boss, man falls into seemingly one sided relationship with boss, but what if all it took to bring out another side was a simple day like National Horny Day.
Relationships: Sam Merlotte/Male Reader
Kudos: 6





	Shifting Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1205305932273446913?s=21
> 
> And the concept of National Horny Day.

This service day would be chaotic to say the least, to say it would be naturally busy is a gross understatement. At Merlotte’s Bar and Grill in Bon Temps, Louisiana, when prompted for marketing ideas you had suggested the idea of capitalising on major days in pop culture & society in order to net more customers, and your boss Sam Merlotte had been rather impressed by this. It worked positively as more people did come in, willing to part with their cash for some good old Southern hospitality and cooking, unfortunately it meant you had to cover those pop culture days that seemed utterly ridiculous, so when something like National Horny Day popped up, you wanted the floor to swallow you whole. The people of Bon Temps were normal sorts of folk, but any chance anyone got drunk or rowdy, then the entire mood changed & you were worried a spill out onto the streets would result in bad press and you waiter position being taken away, and Hell Hath No Fury Like You if someone in Bon Temps took away your position in the bar.

“Can we get an area of the premises where people can fuck?” You asked Sam, a few weeks out from the day in question. As you predicted, Sam spluttered at your suggestion “W-What? No Y/N, we are running a restaurant, not a brothel!” He responded with a shocked tone, and you quickly doubled back to explain yourself “I mean people here in Bon Temps can get overly passionate once drunk and filled with enough horniness, I thought it would be better to contain it, rather than let our town be a national circus act.” You were blushing, it was quite awkward to tell all of this to your boss. Sam turned to you, a grin starting to form “You know what Y/N, that actually sounds like a good idea, the area can be free so we don't profit off it, and people can maintain whatever composure they have without creating a mass blow out.” “Really?” You wondered and Sam nodded his head “How are we going to work it then, cause buildings take a long time to put up, and it would have to be big so that it isn't one coupling per sesh, cause that would cause more harm than good and-” you hadn’t realised you’d been blabbering without breath before Sam took ahold of your hands and looked into your eyes, a reassuring shade of blue gazing into your frantic soul “Calm down Y/N, you get so worried about things sometimes, take a breath.” He breathed in slowly through his nose and out of his mouth, you repeated his action till you calmed down “Y/N, I will handle it, you don't have to worry your pretty head about any of it”

You blushed subtly, at least what you hoped was subtle. You had a crush on your boss for quite a long time, in fact it had happened once you caught sight of him when you went to drop your resume off at Merlotte’s, when you first glanced at him, you thought as if a denim wrapped angel had fallen from the sky and into your life, he wasn’t built like society’s muscular gruff man, but you didn’t care, you’d gladly take this denim wrapped stud over anyone else. You had a big smile on your face when Sam called you back for an interview, and kept up a positive attitude in his office, so much so it led to your position. You always had a spring in your step to do whatever he asked, your heart fluttering when he turned the corner and observed the bars goings on (You made extra sure that service was top tier when you were the one out on the floor). It had been that way for a long time, but you’d kept it all to yourself due to your nerves. Thankfully Sam did not pick up on it, and smiled at you "Now, you get the outside cinema ready for the adults, and I'll take care of matters inside", and with orders now given, you sprang into action before anything else could occur. 

Sam was right, people had kept themselves composed at Breakfast where the bar was only open to those experiencing the morning after, you had served Jason Stackhouse and a number of women at one booth with a smile. Lunchtime was when adults gathered in the Outdoor Cinema you set up, where a mattinee of Last Tango In Paris was being shown. The intigue the audience had toward the movie was prominent, as you bustled around waiting the customers on the side tables nexts to their seats. With a massive lot of plates covering your arms, making you look like you were attempting a balancing act rather than waiting a table, Sam stepped up to help “Looks like you might need a hand.” He grinned at you “Yeah I do Mr. Merlotte, thanks!” Sam’s hand brushed against yours as he took a plate and you drew a sudden deep breath, Sam stopped for a moment, looking at you, obviously hearing the deep breath, but seemed to decide nothing of it as he collected and escorted the plates out to the team that had also moved outside to cook. You rushed into the restaurant, blissfully empty and made your way to the bathroom where you rested against the door, taking in the moment, almost like how Marilyn Monroe would marvel at a diamond ring.

Eventually you pulled yourself from your thoughts of Sam and noticed you were hard in your work pants "Oh damn it!" You groaned. It was hard enough to work alongside Sam, but even worse when you were hard. Knowing this wouldn't go away, you moved towards the toilet, and pulled down your pants. Gripping ahold of your cock, you began to stroke it to thoughts of Sam finally combatting the sexual tension between you at closing and fucking you on the Pool Table, focusing on his beautiful body, how soft his lips were, how hard his nipples could get, how big his cock was, how it would stretch out your walls, how rough his pace was, the delicious Southern voice whispering a manner of dirty things into your ear. You had gotten closer and closer to the edge as time passed, moans and cries of Sam's name from your mouth growing louder and louder until you finally cried out as you shot your load into the toilet. You gathered paper up and tossed it down, and full flushed, determined to get rid of your moment of pleasure, not that others would mind someone walking in the bathroom on National Horny Day, but it was your boss you'd pleasured yourself over and you weren't in the mood for being sentimental. Your process was interrupted by a knock at the door, shit. Not noticing you must have spent a long time to the point you had accidentally caused a cue, you rushed washing your hands "I'll be out in a moment" you shouted back as you rushed the drying of your hands and opened the door. However no one stood in the doorframe, “Hello?” you questioned, a woof breaking the silence. You looked down to see a dog sitting on the floor, you breathed a sigh of relief, maybe the person at the door gave up and walked away, and besides, the dog couldn't have knocked, they don't have hands. “Hey! How did you get inside?” you asked stooping down, the dog turned it’s head towards the back door, as if that somehow explained it, so you crossed over to see if a door had been left open, however no doors were unlocked, and you needed a key to get back inside, you & the other Merlotte's staff had been briefed on National Horny Day protocol by Sam to not let patrons inside the restaurant for Lunch. “Well no one’s outside, let me see where my boss is, maybe you have a tag or something and I can work out where you belong.” The dog shook it’s head as if it understood you but that seemed ridiculous, animals couldn’t understand big complex sentences like that. You were about to turn to Sam’s office when the dog gave a wail “Oh, you don’t like being alone" You stretched out your hands "Come on, let me take you to Mr. Merlotte’s office, I think you’ll like him.” You made to pick up the dog, when something happened, the dog somehow morphed into none other than the naked form of your Boss! You froze in place, literally stunned.

“Y/N, don't freak out alright, let me explain.” you heard Sam say, shock overtaking you “What? How? What?” You went on, however Sam crossed to you & placed his index finger on your lips, you immediately fell silent “I'm a shifter, I have the ability to turn into any living animal on Earth as long as I’ve imprinted on it first, which I do by locking sight with it, I keep a picture of the dog you saw up in my office for easy access.” You had seen the picture before but thought it was a dog that had no value or had passed, so you never bothered him about it. Sam drew a long breath, you could see that this had been a massive weight to come off his shoulders “Y/N, please say something.” “You turned into a dog while I was working, and then shifted back in front of me, naked I might add, I need a moment.” You held onto the wall to steady yourself “Do you want water or?” Sam asked “No I need to control my breathing like earlier.” You responded back, slowly but surely steadying yourself, stopping a massive outburst of anger or confusion, you didn’t know what. After a while, you had gathered yourself, looking up you saw Sam looking both worried and sad all at once “I’m alright Sam” you said, which seemed to relax him “So you’re a shapeshifter, like a vampire but also not at the same time.” “Supes are what people like us are, short for supernaturals.” He explained “So who else knows about this?” “Very few people, please keep it that way.” You nodded, you’d worked out his motivation becoming clear for keeping you back, but you still had questions “How come I’m only finding out about this now?” "I guess I needed to get the right amount of courage to say what I needed to say, kind of like how were keeping in your desire for me." Sam responded. How could he have known that? He wasn't there! All you had heard was a knock at the door and shifted Sam outside of it and dogs didn't have hands, 'But Sam as a human before he turned does' you realised in the back of your head, your mouth going dry.

You stood frozen in place, actually stuck, not knowing what to do, what to say, or how to respond to knowing that Sam had heard you pleasuring yourself to thoughts of him. Sam made his way over to you “‘I know you want me Y/N, so let’s see what else that talkative mouth is good for.” And Sam shoved you against the wall and kissed you, deeply. It was as if a dream had suddenly burst into life right in front of you, like fairy dust had rained down, like the sun shined bright and the stars came out to shine for this alone, you closed your eyes taking in the moment, Sam’s lips against yours, tongue slipping between your lips and teeth and into your mouth, tangling with yours. Sam soon pulled away, leaving you flushed “I've known since the first day, I could smell your lust on you. I was flattered, but once that faded, I knew I loved you as well, and now we're gonna make up for lost time. On your knees” You barely recognised the rough impact your knees had with the wooden floor as you took Sam’s cock into your mouth, sucking deep. “Oh yeah, I’ve been dreaming bout this, how good your mouth would be round my cock, keep going Y/N, fuck!” You ran your tongue over the head of Sam’s cock, tasting the precum building up there, making Sam’s legs begin to buckle “Fuck get up Y/N, pool table now.” He grabbed your hand and rushed over to the other side of the bar, ridding you of your garments along the way, you noticing the beds structured around the bar "Sam, did you set up the horny den here, in the middle of the bar?" You questioned and he shrugged "You were right, it takes long to build outhouses, and we can regulate this evening's speed dating sessions to outside, but fuck all that Y/N, I’m so horny, I need you, your mouth your ass, all of you, Fuck!” Now finally both naked, you got up onto the pool table, Sam moving on top of you. “I want you Y/N. I want to be deep inside you.” "Then take me Mr. Merlotte" you breathed out "Call me Sam baby" he smirked down at you before pushing his cock forwards, burying it in your ass. You cried out, the sting apparent, Sam detecting it, soothed you with wet kisses to your face, and down your neck “Relax Y/N.” Sam said soothingly, and you listened and tried to get used to the sensation of Sam thrusting forwards, as he found a rhythm to fuck you to. “So hot” he groaned as your walls clamped down around his dick “God you're fucking tight Y/N, Goddamn!” He praised. "Fuck Sam, keep going! Fuck me with all you got Shifter" you grinned at him, and smirking back Sam fucked harder, causing you to arch into him "That's right, back your ass onto my cock & arch your back for me. Fuck yes!" You wrapped your legs around his waist, locking you in place as your boss continued to fuck you with everything he had, balls slapping against your ass. "Fuck, this is so damn hot Y/N, don't you love this? Your boss, filling you up with his cock while everyone's outside, you finally getting the man you deserve, I'm gonna have to watch myself round you now, I'll get a glimpse of your ass, mine now, and I'll think back to tonight, and then I'll be in the bathroom stroking myself to you, may even let you get me off. "Suddenly he flipped you over and began to trail his head over your chest, smelling you and rolling around “I’ve got to give you my scent, you already smell great, best scent I’ve ever smelt, but I need to get mine in there.” He explained, worried you would be freaked, he was surprised when completely unpeterbed you leant up to his face and licked the sweat off, trailing down to his chest to do the same, taking time to get a grip on his chest hair. “You don’t need to worry about me not getting you Sam, I’ve already gotten you, consider that me returning the favour.” With a softly growled “Fuck!” Sam kissed you, whilst resuming his new rough pace, the air filling with growls and grunts from the shifter, and pretty moans and groans from your mouth “Fuck I love you Y/N, I fucking love this.” You were a horny mess before your boss, needing, craving more of him, so you begged “Fuck Sam, more!” Sam obliged you, as he began to grunt louder, the sound sounding so amazing to you, he was committing these pleasurable noises because of you “Fucking insatiable, I fucking love it! By the end of this week, our scent will be filling my trailer, my office, hell even the woods where I run.” You threw your head back, letting any single lustful sound fall from you as Sam continued. The end was approaching for you, much to your displeasure which Sam was able to read from your scent “Don’t worry bout it, after service is done for tonight, I’ll take you to my trailer, gonna shower you up so you're all pretty for me, then get you in my bed and we’ll fuck the rest of the night away, alright?” Sam looked down at you, panting heavily, glistening with sweat. You couldn’t find words, so you nodded instead. Sam continued to fuck into you now stroking your cock on top of everything else and within moments you cried out a string of lustful praises to Sam as you shot your load all over the both of you. “Fuck, that’s real nice Y/N. You’re gonna make me cum. You gonna take all of my load?” he asked you breathlessly, needing your approval. Getting enough breath into your lungs you simply got out “Yes!” Sam fucked rougher, with your walls clenching down, milking him of everything he had “I’m going to give you a raise Y/N, you’re gonna make me cum, FUCK!” Sam exploded out in a moan as he shot his load deep, his arms that had been holding him up gave way, causing him to collapse onto you. Panting he gave you a string of kisses, some hickeys down your neck “Mmm. Y/N, was it worth the wait.” “Fuck yes.” You moaned causing him to laugh “Yeah it fucking was, for me as well. God I’m gonna fucking love the time we’re gonna have, gonna get you all showered, fuck a few more times, maybe I’ll cancel tomorrow, so no one can disturb us, make your ride me naked in my office, while I moan out all kinds of dirty things while you take my cock like a slut.” “Yeah, I’d like that.” “Then you got it cheré.” He picked you up off the pool table and tossed you your clothes, placing his Merlotte's shirt back on “Happy Horny Day Y/N.” He said happily sated, looking over at you with a grin “Happy Horny Day Sam.” You returned with equal charm.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
